


Джек-из-Зазеркалья

by azzy_aka_papademon, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Tin Star (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Pre-Canon, Selfcest, Селфцест, алкоголизм, диссоациативное расстройство личности, лавхейт, мастурбация, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Джим завязал с алкоголем, но менее чокнутым от этого не стал.
Relationships: Jack Devlin/Jim Worth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Джек-из-Зазеркалья

За столько времени Джим привык — он смотрит в зеркало на себя, а видит Джека.  
Тот очень старался притвориться Джимом. Даже носил ту же одежду — если Джим был в домашней майке, то и Джек в майке, если Джим был в костюме, то и Джек в костюме.  
В зеркале ванной Джек умывался теми же движениями, чистил зубы, брился. В зеркале спальни он точно так же сонно поднимал с пола джинсы, проверял, нет ли дырок на носках.  
Но иногда Джим вскидывал взгляд слишком быстро и видел — как Джек застыл в зеркале и смотрит на него.  
Зорко, жадно.  
— Уебывай, сукин сын. Здесь тебе ничего не светит, — Джим показывал средний палец. И Джек насмешливо показывал средний палец в ответ.

Никто лучше Джима не знал, каким терпеливым может быть Джек.  
Хитрым, настойчивым.  
Но он заперт за стеклом. И Джим каждое утро молился, чтобы так за стеклом и остался.

Иногда, проходя мимо какого-нибудь бара, он видел в широком оконном отражении, как за стойкой, спиной к нему, сидит Джек. Рядом золотится бутылка бурбона. Стакан мерцает в полумраке.  
И Джим ловил взгляд — через зеркало, напротив которого сидел Джек.  
Джек по-прежнему ждал.  
Жадно, зорко.  
Уверенный, что однажды Джим откроет двери бара и сядет на место Джека.  
И сам нальет себе золота из бутылки, и выпьет, чокнувшись со своим отражением позади бармена.  
Но Джим проходил мимо. А бармен косился на странного сутулого мужика за окном, который почему-то показывал ему неприличный жест.

Джиму обещали — Джек навсегда так и останется за стеклом.  
Если ты продержишься еще один день. И еще один. И еще.  
Джим считал эти дни.  
Сто семьдесят восемь.  
Двести сорок три.  
Без уютного полумрака бара. Без теплого золотого вкуса бурбона на языке. Без задиристого, наглого, насмешливого Джека.  
— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, дружище, — одними губами повторял Джек в зеркале. И Джим едва сдерживался, чтобы не врезать ему в морду кулаком.

Джиму обещали — Джек однажды исчезнет и из зеркала тоже.  
Джим кивал, но не верил.  
На триста шестьдесят пятое утро жена поздравила его с днем рождения.  
Считалось, он родился заново, когда пообещал, что завяжет с Джеком.  
— Пора бы тебе, блядь, отвалить от меня, — беззвучно напомнил Джим зеркалу.  
Джек довольно улыбнулся. Жена Джима, Анджела, нежно целовала Джека в щеку.  
А в ту же ночь Джек и вправду исчез.

Джим поднялся после полуночи из-за дикой головной боли.  
Маялся жутко. Обезболивающие ему были запрещены — даже таблетка аспирина.  
Джим вышел в ванную, чтобы засунуть башку под кран, может, так станет легче. Ждал в зеркале зубастой глумливой усмешки Джека. Готовился оказаться выебанным за свою слабость.  
Но в зеркале никого не было. Точнее, только Джим.  
Старина Джим — взлохмаченный, с синяками под глазами и щетиной.

Он не поверил. Даже потрогал стеклянную поверхность, оставляя мутные следы. Серебряное покрытие под пальцами не разошлось, он не провалился по ту сторону. Вообще никаких чудес.  
Кроме того чуда, что Джека в зеркале больше не было.  
Джим остался один.

Он прижался лбом к зеркалу.  
Лицом к лицу — видел только себя и никого другого. Немолодого усталого мужчину, который слишком долго жил на войне с самим собой.  
И теперь он остался совсем один. Без Джека.  
Больше никакого насмешливого манящего золота во мраке.  
Просто ванная. Просто зеркало. Просто ночь за окном.  
Джим закрыл глаза.  
Голова раскалывалась неимоверно.

И — Джек обнял его сзади. Прикрыл спину, как всегда, и задышал в затылок.  
Джим замер. Он не размыкал век. Но знал — мог поспорить на ящик вискаря и пару унций герыча в придачу — что это именно Джек и никто другой.  
Джим чувствовал его шершавые губы на шее сзади.  
— Отъебись, а, — устало прошипел Джим вслепую. Он знать не хотел, как Джек выбрался с той стороны стекла. Зачем вообще, какого дьявола?  
И какого дьявола он сам так рад?!  
Джек потерся щекой о плечо Джима — щетина мазнула по коже. И от этого настоящего, острого ощущения по телу прошла дрожь.  
Господи, сколько раз Джима ломало! Без колес. Без бухла. Без Джека.  
«Отъебись или выеби уже наконец».  
Сказал он это вслух или нет, неважно. Рука Джека скользнула за резинку трусов Джима. Джим чувствовал, как Джек крепко прижимается сзади, какое жесткое и горячее у него тело. Какой он сильный, напряженный.  
Какой он адски живой — такого не убить годом воздержания, ты здорово пропиздошился с этим делом, Джим!  
И как же Джим был рад.

Пальцы Джека обхватили его член знакомым уверенным движением. Одно дело, когда ты сам дрочишь себе, — но совсем другое, когда это делает Джек.  
Джим поднял руки над головой, уперся скрещенными в замок кистями о зеркало. Он и так стоял, отклячив задницу, — просто иначе башкой к холодному стеклу не приложиться. А теперь осталось только раздвинуть ноги.  
И Джим раздвинул. Чтобы Джек мог прихватить второй рукой его тяжелеющие яйца. Обнять их ладонью. Взвесить, покачивая всей горстью.  
Джим застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он был нетерпелив — в отличие от Джека.  
Это Джек умел ждать в засаде и крепко брать добычу за загривок зубами, и не отпускать, пока та бьется, истекая кровью. Рот после такого у Джека всегда был в крови.  
И сейчас острые клыки Джека поддевали кожу Джима. А руки по-хозяйски орудовали в трусах. Горячо, жарко, жадно. Джек крепко держал его за яйца, не отпускал. Мял их, перебирал пальцами. Заставлял Джима дергаться от резкого пугающего чувства. От сладкой дрожи на грани боли.  
И надрачивал ему хер — широко, размашисто. Задевал головку шершавой кожей — год никого не убивал голыми руками, а все равно как наждачка.  
Быстрее, — шипел змеей Джим, извивался змеей Джим, — бля, быстрее, ну.  
Он был весь в руках Джека. Не только его горячее, полыхающее от дрочки, хозяйство. Он весь был в его руках. Подставившийся, сдавшийся, со сцепленными над головой запястьями.  
И кончил — царапая ногтями стекло.  
Последнее, что Джим ощутил, как Джек касается губами его татуировки — прямо в оскаленную пасть цветной змеи.  
Башка больше не болела, голова стала чистой и ясной.

Джим видел запотевшее от своего дыхания стекло.  
И сквозь туман в зеркале ему ухмылялся Джек окровавленным ртом. Торжествующе подняв средний палец.

Джим знал, что тот не отъебется никогда.


End file.
